


Great Red Dragon Rising

by Georges_writes_s1ns



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Francis Dolarhyde, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Anulingus, Attempted Kidnapping, Baby Boy Will Graham, Bathtub Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Dom Hannibal Lecter, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Frottage, Hannigram - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Mpreg, Mpreg with cum, Multi, Omega Will Graham, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, kidnapped in heat, praysing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georges_writes_s1ns/pseuds/Georges_writes_s1ns
Summary: Will has been kidnapped by Dolarhyde while in heat.But was it Dolarhyde who kidnapped him? Or Will who kidnapped him?
Relationships: Francis Dolarhyde/Will Graham, Francis Dolarhyde/Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Filled up

**Author's Note:**

> Because Dolahyde slamming Will against that door was extra hot

"Look at yourself little omega. You're helpless" Dolarhyde looks down at him.

Will is sitting in the chair in front of him, tied up.  
"He is going to kill you if you don't let me go."

"And what will he do when he sees you under me. Shivering against my hands, whimpering under my chest, moaning over my knot."  
Will can help it. He opens slightly his legs to relieve his hard.

"Oh, I see. You like it when I talk about you." His dressing gown leaves so little to imagination. "Will, you want me isn't it?"

He moans and moves his legs to release some pressure from the fabric of his trousers tightening.  
Dolarhyde walks to him and frees one of his hand. He takes it and put it against his cock.

"You really want that."

Will opens his mouth but not to speak but to breath. He certainly can't resist it right now. He articulates a small "Please"

Francis free him totally and Will jumps on him. He tears apart his shirt and takes off his trousers and boxers. Francis is beneath him. His cock between Will's butt cheeks. He caresses his cheek and put his thumb in his mouth.

"You want me so hard."  
Will bites his thumb until it bleeds. He is even wetter than before.  
He moves against Francis like a desperate animal blood and dick thirsty.  
"Han-" He moans as Dolarhyde press the head of his cock against his hole.

"You're so wet for me." He enters him slowly before Will push it all the way in and moans as the knot moves against his prostate.  
"Han-"

Hannibal will kill him. The more Will thinks of Dolarhyde's murder the more aroused he is.  
The door slams open and Hannibal stand in front of it.  
Seeing HIS omega being fucked by another Alpha. He is going to kill him.

"Hannibal" Will looks at him. He is furious. "Please Hannibal." Will looks at him with lust. He always wanted that but Hannibal wouldn't let him. Now that it's done the only thing to do is quench his fantasies. He undresses and gets behind Will.

"Is it why you wanted it in the first place?" Dolarhyde looks at them. As he been tricked into some sort of sick game.

"My sweet boy. You're so clever." Hannibal kisses Will's back and pushes his hard in Will against Francis'.

The two alpha's knot against each other couldn't make Will any happier. He lubricates so much it drips down their cock.

He inhales Hannibal's smell, reaching for his ass to pull him closer and deeper. Then slides his hand against his thigh to find Hannibal's hunting knife.

He holds onto the knife for a while when finally he feels them both shivering in his hole.  
They fill the boy so much his abdomen widens and make it look like a pregnant belly, filled with life. Will rubes his abdomen with one hand.

"Oh, Hannibal. Look at me."  
"Beautiful."

Will takes the knife out and without looking at him, stabs Dolarhyde straight in the throat. He pushes the large knife deep, through his larynx and spine. All his body goes limb and he struggles to breathe through all the blood in his lungs.

Will turns back to face Hannibal after he pulled out but stay around Francis' knot.  
His hands-on his belly. Hannibal looks at him and tangles his fingers with Will's on his filled belly.

"Look at yourself. You're glowing with joy. Blood suits you so well, baby boy."  
Will rubs his bloody hand on Hannibal's face and kisses him.  
"Please Hannibal. I need more of you."

Hannibal kisses him. He wants so much to fulfil all his fantasies. He kisses his belly and again pushes his hard length into his boy. Will moans. It's like he gets bigger every time.  
"Daddy please more. Give me more. Fill me up until I can't take it anymore."

They look at his belly with lust.  
"You feel so good, baby boy." His teeth wrap his tender nipple.  
Will let his hand run in his hair as he kisses his belly and put him on edge.  
"Daddy..." He moans loudly against his forehead. "More..."

Knotting never felt so good. Will was burning with lust.  
"Cum for me, daddy. Cum for me." He says, rubbing his belly. "Cum for you and I."  
"Look at you, baby, all stretch out." Will puts his hand on his cheek and runs his thumb along his lips. Hannibal wraps his arms around him and pressing him harder against his chest, he shivers, his ear against his uneven heartbeat. He moans loudly, the more he gives the rounder his belly get. He puts his hands over Will's and as he fills him up, they witness the shape grow wider.

"Look at me. So beautiful."  
Will against Hannibal.

Dolarhyde is dead on the floor. Hannibal takes his knife and put his back against his thigh. Will gets dressed but realises that his shirt is ripped apart.

"Hannibal, I don't have a shirt."

"Take mine." He throws it at him while he cleans Dolarhyde's body and make sure no-one will be able to trace them. 

The boy looks small in his shirt but his belly has plenty of space. Hannibal grabs his coat and leaving his hairy chest out in the fresh air, they leave the place and go to his car.


	2. Empty Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's belly gotta get emptied to get filled after.

When they arrive at their house, Hannibal starts to make dinner with Dolarhyde's kidney.

While eating Will couldn't stop staring at his belly.

"You think I'll get pregnant?"

Hannibal walks to his boy and look at him, kneels and put his hands on his belly.

"I hope. You look so beautiful when you're like that."

He kisses him and press his belly a little.

Will is hard again. He feels all the pressure of the semen and Hannibal's hand in his ass.

"You like that don't you, baby boy?"

Will nods, his cheeks are flushed.

"Come with me. We'll give you a bath. Look at your skin, it's dry and cracking because of the blood."

He takes Will's hand and walk him to the bathroom. His trouser is already dripping and wet of cum.

He undresses him and helps him get in the bathtub. He lets the warm water fill half of it. He takes a stool and sit behind him.

He washes his face covered in blood, his torso still smelling of Francis' saliva, his belly cracked dry because of the blood. He rubs his belly softly, pressing it gently.

His chin against Will's, he looks at the tube filling with the white liquid, more his than Dolarhyde's.

As the semen leaves Will's body, he feels more and more aroused. He bites his neck and moans as he feels Hannibal's steady heartbeat against his tongue.

"Hannibal. Stop, you're killing me."

Hannibal detaches his neck from Will's jaw and looks at him.

"No, I'm barely touching you."

"That's why you're killing me. I want you to press your whole body against mine and empty me dry."

Hannibal doesn't hesitate twice, he doesn't even undress and get in the bath tube. Will sits on his lap and Hannibal wraps his arms around him, tightening his grip on the boy. He empties like an upside-down opened bottle.

"It feels so good. All of it leaving my body with so much pressure."

They get out of the tub and Will takes a shower while Hannibal cleans up the mess in the bathtub.

Will rubs his belly. He feels so empty now.

"Why are you doing this face, baby?"

"I really miss my belly."

"I'm sure you won't miss it for long. I can smell it on you."


	3. "I feel it"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is now pregnant and they love it

After a few weeks, Will felt his bellyaching. He had nausea in the morning, and despite the horrid taste of it, he smiled because it meant it worked. He was pregnant. He was glowing. And his belly was his number one worry.

When Hannibal get behind him and kiss his neck, he wraps one arm around his chest and put his other hand on his belly.

They love it. The idea of becoming dads together was the most perfect thing in their lives.

At night, Will feels it kicking. Once he thought he felt some sort of baby wings but he asked Hannibal and he said it was just his arms.

He knows it's Hannibal's, if it wasn't he wouldn't be so affectionate.

He feeds him plenty of good food for the baby. He wants their baby to be strong and healthy.

Hannibal says it's a boy but Will believe it's a baby girl.

They decided that if it was a boy it would be Mischa but if it's a girl they'll name her Abigail.

Will woke up in the middle of the night.

"Hannibal? Are you awake?"

"What?"

"I..."

Will rolls over and face Hannibal. He kisses him and pass his hand on his side. Hannibal puts his hands on his belly and lowers them progressively. His boy is filled with lust.

Will moves his hands under Hannibal's pyjamas pants and tugs out his cock.

"You woke me up for that I see."

Will kiss his chest and get on top of him.

"Isn't it a good reason to wake someone up?"

Hannibal sits and kiss his belly. He takes his shirt off and Will's.

"You're always a good reason to wake up for."

His hands hold his belly as Will takes off his pants.

"You smell like a baby, baby boy."

"And you smell like a daddy wolf about to eat his prey, Daddy."

Hannibal grabs firmly his ass. The head of his cock against Will's tender entrance. His lips barely touching his boy's cock.

Will pulls himself all the way down his cock. As his knot enter his fleshy hole he moans and feels his baby moving.

"Hannibal. The baby moved."

"HE must love it just like his daddy."

"Or SHE might enjoy a good cock just like her daddy." Will slides around Hannibal, a hand buried in his hairy chest "Now shut up and fuck me good, Daddy" His other hand on Hannibal's face, the space between his thumb and index finger between his teeth.

Hannibal bites him hard, his hand on his boy's belly. He feels the baby kicking as he thrust his cock deeper in Will's tight ass.

He wants to praise him, his beauty, his magnificent skin glowing with sweat and lust, his beautiful round belly above his sweet dick.

Will digs his nails in Hannibal's chest and reaches for his own cock.

"Daddy, harder. I'm..." He shivers and tightens around his knot. "I'm coming."

His palms on Hannibal's shoulders, he pulls him deeper in his ass.

He moans loudly and falls on the bed next to Hannibal. He kisses Hannibal's shoulder and bites softly his firm arm. His ass dripping cum.

"You're so beautiful Will."

Hannibal runs a hand in his curls and gets out of bed to grab a wet towel and clean up his boy.

He washes his bleeding hand and cleans his ass. He is still tightening and relaxing. His sweet pink hole still wants more.

Hannibal lays horizontally in bed and pulls Will close to him.

He gives him a lick. Then another one. And another one.

He buries his face in his cheeks and his tongue in his ass.

Will arches his back and grabs a hand full of Hannibal's hair and buries his face even more against his tightening ass.

Hannibal let his hands wander on his skin. One to his beautiful round belly and this other to his growing cock. He slides his hand around the sweet boy and feels the baby kicking more and more.

Will moves in the bed like a worm, trying to reach his Daddy's cock with his mouth.

Laying on their sides, forming a cocoon around Will's belly. An egg of love.

Will takes Hannibal full in his mouth, nearly choking on it but managing it like a baby king. His hands sliding on his knot.

Hannibal takes a second to breathe before really getting on his boy and takes another second to say.

"You're so good to me with your slutty mouth."

His hand on his belly meets Will's, they tangle their fingers together and Hannibal digs deeper in his boy with his tongue.

They come together. Hannibal filling Will with all he didn't give him before. They both lay on their back and Will swallows it all. Hannibal bends over his boy, and kiss him.

"You're such a good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of inspired by the hentai "Tentacles and Witches" on Pornhub


End file.
